1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pouch having two co-extensive resealable pockets. The pouch is designed to be affixed through adhesive means to another article, and the pockets are intended to receive papers and other items associated with the other article. In a particular application, the pouch is affixed to the outside of a package being shipped (domestic or overseas), and is used to receive identification documents such as airbill and customs documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention will be described with reference to its use in the business of shipment of packages (locally, nationally or internationally).
In this business, it is necessary to affix to the package a number of identifying documents. The documents are of different types, such as airbill documents, customs documents and billing documents. The documents must be kept together with the package yet must be readily and individually accessible. It is further desired that the documents be separated into the different types of documents so as to avoid confusion and mistake.
A single-envelope shipping pouch for such a purpose is known and is illustrated generally in FIG. 5. As shown in FIG. 5, the single-envelope pouch consists of a base sheet 10 on which is mounted a second additional sheet 11, thereby forming a pocket 12. At the opening of the pocket the edges of the sheets 10 and 11 are displaced with respect to each other to permit a resealable closure device 13 to be attached to the edges of sheets 10 and 11. On the back surface of the base sheet 10 an adhesive material (not shown) is applied so as to permit the pouch to be affixed to a shipping package, and a removable backing sheet is provided to protect the adhesive.
In use, the single-envelope pouch is affixed to the package through the adhesive material on the back of base sheet 10. Documents are inserted into the envelope 12 and the resealable closure 13 is sealed.
A problem arises however, when several types of documents must be kept separately.
Double envelope pouches have also been known in the past, but such double envelopes did not include closures or backing adhesive.
It has been proposed to provide such a double envelope pouch with a adhesively sealable closure flap in the manner shown in FIG. 6, and in that configuration documents could be separately stored and affixed to a shipping package. However, certain disadvantages exist with respect to that proposal. For example, in the proposed envelope of FIG. 6 the closure flap 16 is provided with an adhesive strip 17 for closing the two envelopes. However, when the flap 16 is folded over pockets 1 and 2 and secured in position by adhesive strip 17, it will be seen that the pouch is reliably used only once. That is, as noted above, an adhesive material is used to seal both envelopes. When the seal is broken by lifting flap 16, the adhesive material 17 will deform the material of the outer envelope (envelope 1). In many instances, the adhesive material is strong enough to tear the envelope itself. Since the torn material remains on the adhesive strip, not only is the pouch damaged, but the efficiency of adhesive strip 17 is also lowered. This problem takes on special significance when it is considered that the pouch must be opened and closed on several occasions, e.g. at custom checkpoints. Thus, resealing the pouch becomes a chancy prospect at best.
Further, when adhesive strip 17 is exposed in preparation for sealing the pouch, the adhesive strip will stick to anything that comes in contact with it. This is especially inconvenient since it may stick to the documents that are to be inserted into the envelope.
Moreover, it will be appreciated that since only a single flap is provided, opening the pouch opens both envelopes at once. Thus, for example, even though access only to envelope 2 is desired, both of envelopes 1 and 2 must be opened. This, of course, exposes the documents inside these envelopes to the risk of loss, and permits the introduction of undesired documents into the pockets.
A further disadvantage of the proposed two-envelope system is the need to distinguish between the two envelopes. Although the two envelopes are displaced with respect to one another, it is still hard to distinguish where one opening begins and the other opening ends. Thus, a document may be inserted into the wrong envelope. This is especially disadvantageous in the instance when, for example, the upper envelope should be used solely for customs documents and the lower envelope solely for shipping information. It will be seen that confusion between these two types of documents will significantly delay delivery of the package.